Season 3
The third season of HBO's epic fantasy drama Game of Thrones premiered on March 31, 2011 and concluded on June 9, 2013. The TV series is based on epic fantasy A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, and adapted to TV by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss who co-wrote 7 out of 10 episodes in this season and also co-directed one episode. The third season adapts material from roughly the first half of A Storm of Sword, ''the third novel in ''A Song of Ice and Fire series. It consists of 10 episodes, each being from 50 to 60 minutes long. Synopsis The Lannister secured their claim of the Iron Throne by defeating king Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater. Their new alliance with the Tyrells left them in full control of the South and gave them advantage in numbers. Joffrey Baratheon still sits on the Iron Throne, being newly betrothed to lady Margaery Tyrell, king Renly's widow, while Tyrion Lannister is recovering from wounds he gained in the battle of Blackwater, having lost his position as Hand of the King after his father's arrival. Sansa Stark, while no longer betrothed to king Joffrey, still remains a ward in King's Landing and is a person of interest to both the Lannisters and the Tyrells due to her claim of the North. On the island of Dragonstone, Stannis is recovering from defeat. Losing a battle of Blackwater was a heavy blow for him and left him with significantly less support from his army, but he is not broken yet. With lady Melisandre at his side and ser Davos's wherabouts being unknown, he faces a moral crisis about to what extremes is he willing to go to win the war. King Robb remains an opposition to king Joffrey, but his new marriage to lady Talisa broke alliance with House Frey and thus resulting in significant loss of troops. Furthermore, losing Winterfell and his mother releasing Jaime Lannister brought further dispute among his bannermen. Meanwhile in the Riverlands, his sister Arya tries to reunite with her family and faces a dangerous route through the pillaged lands, full of outlaws, while ser Jaime is being escorted by Brienne of Tarth to King's Landing in order to exchange himself for Stark daughters. In the North, Winterfell lies abandoned and sacked while Bran and Rickon are on the run, traveling north in order to reach the Wall. They meet new allies and Bran slowly becomes more aware of his unnatural powers. Meanwhile, Theon Greyjoy is kept prisoner by unknown men. Beyond the Wall, Jon is posing as a deserter of the Night's Watch and is set to meet Mance Rayder, the King beyond the Wall, in order to uncover his plans and the potential threat the wildlings represent. At the Fist of the First Men, the survivors find themselves on the run from army of the dead. Across the Narrow sea, Daenerys Targaryen is in search for an army and allies. She focuses her attention to corrupt Slaver's Bay, renowned for training foot slave soldiers known as Unsullied. Plot Valar Dohaeris Dark Wings, Dark Words Walk of Punishment And Now His Watch Is Ended Kissed by Fire The Climb The Bear and the Maiden Fair Second Sons The Rains of Castamere Mhysa Cast Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (9 episodes) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as ser Jaime Lannister (8 episodes) Lena Headey as queen Cersei Lannister (8 episodes) Emilia Clarke as queen Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) Richard Madden as king Robb Stark (7 episodes) Iain Glen as ser Jorah Mormont (8 episodes) Michelle Fairley as lady Catelyn Stark (8 episodes) Aidan Gillen as lord Petyr Baelish (4 episodes) Charles Dance as lord Tywin Lannister (8 episodes) Liam Cunningham as ser Davos Seaworth (4 episodes) Stephen Dillane as king Stannis Baratheon (5 episodes) Carice van Houten as Melisandre (6 episodes) Natalie Dormer as lady Margaery Tyrell (6 episodes) Isaac Hempstead Wright as prince Brandon "Bran" Stark (6 episodes) Sophie Turner as princess Sansa Stark (8 episodes) Maisie Williams as princess Arya Stark (9 episodes) Alfie Allen as prince Theon Greyjoy (6 episodes) John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (8 episodes) Jack Gleeson as king Joffrey Baratheon (7 episodes) Rory McCann as Sandor "The Hound" Clegane (8 episodes) Jerome Flynn as ser Bronn of the Blackwater (4 episodes) Sibel Kekilli as Shae (6 episodes) James Cosmo as lord commander Jeor Mormont (4 episodes) Conleth Hill as Varys (5 episodes) Oona Chaplin as queen Talisa Stark (6 episodes) Joe Dempsie as Gendry (7 episodes) Rose Leslie as Ygritte (8 episodes) Episodes